Fang, what do I look like?
by LinaDestin2
Summary: Oneshot. Iggy asks Fang what he- as well as a few others- look like, obviously because he's blind. So poor Fang is left to do all this explaining even though he doesn't like to talk much. IMPORTANT: The character descriptions are based off the manga!


"All right you guys, I think I'm going to fly over to the store in the nearby town. Any picky eaters need to come with me to pick out what they want?" Max asks.

"Ooh! I looooove the store!" Nudge sings and races over to her.

"FOOD!" Gazzy gallops to them.

Angel just squeaks as her little feet patter the floor, running over to join them.

Max laughs as the three kids hug her. "Haha, all right, then. Bye, Fang and Iggy. You guys stay out of trouble!" Max scolds the two.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to TRUST US once in a while!" Iggy yells angrily.

"Whaaaat?" Max asks yells back, "I do trust Fang!" She giggles and leads the kids out the door.

Iggy rolls his blank eyes while Fang smirks proudly.

There was a moment of silence as Fang stirs a drink in the kitchen and Iggy directs his eyes to where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly, Fang feels a hand on his arm. He looks down at Iggy's hand, then up at his face.

"Fang… what do I look like?" Iggy asks as the two face each other (I can't exactly say "making eye contact" even though I want to).

Iggy senses Fang staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "I've always wondered but never really cared that much to ask. But last night it was on my mind and it kept bugging me."

Fang frowns and looks away. "Uuuugh" he sighs.

Iggy persistently waits for a response, not turning his face away from Fang's direction.

"You're really tall and skinny. Like me" Fang finally answers and then turns to walk away.

Iggy senses him move past him so he follows him all the way to the sofa and sits down beside him.

Fang turns and sees Iggy still facing him. "You want more?" Fang asks with a grimace. He wasn't a big talker, so naturally he didn't like answering these kinds of questions.

There was another pause.

"Your hair is a really light orange… almost blonde" Fang continues and then pauses some more to think. "It's straight and almost shoulder length. Your bangs are long, sometimes shaggy but not as bad as mine… yours are always in your eyes though, not that it really matters any. The rest of your hair sort of clings to your neck" Fang finishes after a long, detailed explanation of Iggy's hair.

"What color are my eyes?" Iggy asks since Fang had practically answered everything else.

"… Flourescent blue? Somewhere along those lines. Typical blind person color. They're very blank though, it looks kinda creepy" Fang replies and Iggy furrows his eyebrows. "Thanks so much" he says sarcastically, referring to the last part of Fang's dialogue.

Fang turns away from analyzing his eyes and looks towards the black TV screen.

"What do _you_ look like?" Iggy continues since they were on topic.

"I'm a guy" Fang answers.

Iggy wouldn't accept the "_that's all you need to know_" tone of voice. He continued to face him. (Again, I really want to say "stare at him")

Fang sighs again and leans back in the couch, directing his black eyes towards the ceiling. "What do _I_ look like?" he repeats his friend. "I already told you I was tall and skinny. Let's see… my hair is black, like a raven. It's really long so I keep it in a pony tail and it hangs down my back. My bangs are messy, but at least they're out of my face… usually. My eyes are black as well, except they've got a sharper shape to them, unlike most people" Fang pauses "a glaring shape" he finishes.

"Basically, all my features are dark except for my pale skin" he sums it all up after another long pause.

Iggy thinks about what he's just been told. "Wow… you seem like a pretty attractive guy" he remarks.

Fang's face turns an embarrassed red. He was out of his comfort zone. "LOOK, WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?" he screams and furiously turns toward the teenager next to him.

Iggy cocks his eyebrow in confusion for a moment, but soon a wide grin grows across his face as he realizes that Fang actually thought for a moment that he was homo. "What's the matter? Can't accept a compliment, cool dude?" Iggy teases him.

"Shut. Up." Fang seethes in a voice that could slice your face off.

Iggy tries his hardest to wipe the grin off his face before he gets killed. "So… what do the others look like?" he continues the previous conversation. "What does… _Max_ look like?" he asks in a softer tone of voice.

"You want me to tell you what the others look like?" Fang asks.

"Yeah… why don't you start with Max? She seems like a pretty cool girl" Iggy rushes to say. There was a pause and this time Iggy was the one blushing, he could feel the heat on his cheeks so he tries to cover his face with his hand and looks away from Fang for the first time since they started this conversation.

Fang laughs. "Why do you want to start with Max so badly? I was going to start with Angel. She's easiest to describe" he explains, he could be doing this to torture Iggy but knowing Fang… or should I say "not-knowing Fang" you can never tell.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go in oldest-to-youngest order though?" Iggy desperately tries to reason his desires.

There was a long pause.

"Oh… I get it now" Fang says in a deeply serious tone. "You were worried I had found out your secret. So now you're putting on this act to make me think otherwise. You're asking about Max because you're trying to cover up the fact that you're gay" Fang finishes and Iggy takes a silent breath of relief.

His heart stopped racing, but that didn't make him any less shocked. Fang seems so smart, how can he be so oblivious with things like this?

Fang glares at his friend, knowing exactly what he was thinking just by the look on his face. "I'm not stupid. It's just that Max is mine" he ends the conversation with a playful threat, gets off the sofa, and walks away.


End file.
